


kiss me again

by pixi8dust



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Making Out, Smut, theyre so in love with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixi8dust/pseuds/pixi8dust
Summary: "kiss me the right way, dumb dog.""t-the right way?""mhm, like the way you kissed me last time..."
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 65





	kiss me again

jeongin couldn't stop thinking about the last time, he wanted to feel that again. he wanted to feel _him_ again. 

it had been a while since he and seungmin last had a chance to enjoy time with each other. not to mention the fact that since _that_ happened, seungmin had been distant. 

innie couldn't bear it anymore. the way he craved his touch was incredibly embarrassing, he wanted- no, he needed to have his boyfriend all to himself again. 

"minnie?" he called from the kitchen, glancing at his boyfriend who seemed to be a little too invested in... whatever he was doing.

"hmm?" 

jeongin frowned, "so fucking dry..." he thought to himself. 

he walked towards where his boyfriend laid and jumped right on top of him. seungmin groaned while setting his phone aside to place both his arms around his boyfriend's waist. 

"hi." jeongin whispered.

"hello." seung replied, "what brings you here today?" 

innie giggled, "well, you see, i miss you."

"aw jeonginnie, i miss you too, sorry i've been distant, it's just..." he stammered, "you know..." 

"oh don't worry! we're together right now, and that's all that matters."

seungmin hummed as he held jeongin even tighter, holding him close in the delicious aroma of his cologne. jeongin groaned lightly, feeling his heart race against his lover's chest. 

"kiss me," he whispered, loud enough for only seungmin to hear. 

the older was taken by surprise, that was an unexpected request. 

"innie..."

"seungmin, kiss me."

how could he say no to those puppy dog eyes that looked at him pleadingly?

he grabbed innie by the cheeks and quickly placed a small peck in his pink lips.

"kiss me the right way, dumb dog." jeongin complained between giggles. 

"t-the right way?"

"mhm, like the way you kissed me last time..."

"i- i don't know how, sorry, i, wasn't thinking that day, just... forget about that."

jeongin stared at his boyfriend, eyes filled with worry. what was that all about?

"why would i possibly want to forget about that?" he asked, "i liked it. and i want you to do it again."

seungmin looked up at him, "you liked it?"

"of course i did!"

"oh thank god, i thought i'd pushed you a little too far last time, i'm sorry."

jeongin didn't respond, he just smiled at him. 

"so... will you kiss me again?" 

seungmin pulled jeongin down and crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. his tongue instantly pushing inside his mouth to get a better taste of him.

innie smiled, god this felt good. he wrapped a hand around seungmin's neck and traced along his defined jawline. suddenly hands were roaming under his shirt, squeezing his waist, feeling him up. 

when seungmin finally placed a hand on jeongin's hips, he forced him down against his own, and _oh_.

they could feel each other's hard lengths against the rough fabric, none of them were able to hold the unholy sounds leaving their mouth. 

"do that again..." jeongin whimpered “please, again." 

and so seungmin did, he grabbed jeongin and slowly helped him grind down against him, the friction felt so good, it's all they needed. 

jeongin crashed their lips together again, "feels so, good." 

"how good? show me how much you like it, innie."

jeongin groaned, his hips began thrusting forward uncontrollably. he looked like a dumb puppy in heat, grinding madly against his lover, trying to make himself feel good. 

seungmin was spellbound, he couldn't take his eyes off him. oh, innocent little innie, who would've thought the same boy whose smile resembles the sun, whose eyes are filled with galaxies, would be now humping against him, crying about how good he feels. 

"hyung, tummy feels funny."

“it does?” seungmin asked, he guided his hands towards jeongin’s ass and squeezed. 

innie felt his whole body trembling, his mind turned blank all he could feel was pleasure and the rough hands of his lover roaming through his body. 

he couldn't even speak anymore, he was seeking for release, he wanted it, he needed it. 

jeongin kept humping, whining out little “please, please, please”s, his back arching every time he stimulated the right spots, he was so fucking close. 

when he felt a heat building up in his tummy, all he could do was let out little puppy-like whines. he desperately searched for seungmin’s lips and once he had them he kissed him like there was no tomorrow. seungmin grabbed him by the waist and pulled him down, creating pressure on their hard, leaking cocks. 

innie’s legs trembled hard as a warm liquid dripped from his dick, it felt amazing. he was moaning into seungmin’s mouth while coming down from his high. seungmin thrusted his hips forward, shaking hard through his orgasm. 

_god, that felt great._ it was like that's all they needed all along, their bodies felt light and more relieved than ever. and, in a way, they also felt closer to each other.

_  
  
_

the boys just stayed that way for a while, holding onto each other tight, waiting for their bodies to calm down a little. 

“innie,” seung called, “you're still shaking.” 

jeongin felt his face heat up, he rutted like a bitch in heat against his boyfriend, but a few words from him embarrassed him more? 

“was it that good.”

“y-yeah.”

“we should do it again then.” 

“yeah.”

seungmin placed a small peck on jeongin’s cheeks, “hey, you were moaning like a porn star a few minutes ago, and now you're shy?” 

“shut up, oh my god.”

seung giggled, jeongin did too a few moments after. 

_  
  
_

“seungmin.”, he whispered.

“what?”

“kiss me?”

_  
  
  
_


End file.
